Por falta de poder
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: Natsu llega más contento que nunca al gremio atrayendo la atencion de todos, dio una noticia que para todo el gremio fue una buena exceptuando a su rubia amiga, Lucy, que al oír eso no pudo más con la tristeza que cargaba desde hace ya unas semanas... Pasen y descubran que es lo que hará la maga celestial :3 GrayLu
1. Un mal día

En un día común de Fairy Tail debería haber solo alcohol, peleas y discusiones, pero hoy fue diferente. Natsu que hace semanas pasaba más tiempo con Lisanna que con Lucy, llegó más alegre que nunca junto con la albina, todo el gremio miraba al peli rosa esperando una explicación de por qué se veía tan eufórico. Él al notarlo llamó la atención de todos para decir.

-Lisanna y yo ya somos novios!-Todos se alegraron al escuchar aquello, menos una rubia que desde hace tiempo se había enamorado de su amigo. Se entristeció bastante desde que él empezó a estar más tiempo con la albina que con ella y además de que este la ignoraba, pero aquellas palabras fueron las gotas que rebalsaron el vaso, ese que ya se encontraba lleno.

Todos seguían alegres y algunas lloraban de felicidad, pero la rubia lloraba por una de cuantas razones más, jamás lograría ser algo más que una amiga para él si es que alguna vez lo fue en verdad. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, esas que antes estaban llenas de color y ahora se encontraban demasiado húmedas y pálidas, se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo y salió lo más rápido que pudo del gremio.

**Gray POV**

Miré a Lucy para ver cómo se encontraba, yo estaba o más bien dicho estoy enamorado de ella pero ella amaba a ese idiota cerebro de carbón. Ella lo esperó por mucho tiempo y el muy idiota no se dio cuenta, ahora Lisanna apenas llega y ya son novios.

La vi rozar su cara con su brazo y salió corriendo, decidí seguirla para asegurarme de que estuviera bien aunque claramente no lo estaba.

Corrí hasta la salida del gremio tratando que Juvia no me viera, salí tratando de divisar a Lucy y apenas podía divisar su silueta. Parecía estar corriendo en dirección a su casa, la seguí sin que se diera cuenta y así luego poder hablar con ella.

**Lucy POV**

Mientras corría tuve la leve sospecha de que alguien me seguía pero tan solo le resté importancia, no tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos una batalla.

Llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta y la cerré con cerrojo al igual que todas las ventanas, si alguien llegaba a entrar no me importaría quien fuera, lo echaría a patadas.

Rompí en llanto sobre mi cama, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, ese maldito de Natsu… Pero después de todo no era su culpa, fue mía por haber sido tan cobarde…

Está decidido, eso es exactamente lo que haré…

**Fin POV**

Gray se encontraba fuera de la casa de su amiga, escuchó como ella puso el cerrojo y pensó que querría estar sola. Se alejó lentamente.-Espero que estés bien, Lucy.- Pensó él para luego encaminarse a su casa, sin siquiera tener en mente lo que prontamente haría su rubia amiga.

Lucy empezó a empacar todas sus cosas, su ropa, pociones, etc. Escribió una nota para sus "amigos", ahora desconfiaba de algunos de ellos a excepción de Levy y Gray. Sabía que alguno del gremio pronto entraría en su casa y la leería.

* * *

_Chicos:_

_Lo siento en verdad pero debo irme, me iré en un largo viaje para poder hacerme más fuerte, no sé cuándo volveré ni cuanto me tardaré pero de seguro volveré, tan solo espero que me esperen hasta entonces. Por favor no me busquen, en serio necesito hacer esto, no podría volver a verlos a la cara si no lo hago porque en mi opinión soy la más débil de Fairy Tail y más que un miembro soy una carga._

_Los quiero y por nada los olvidaré…_

_Lucy_

* * *

Estaba todo decidido, a la mañana saldría de Magnolia, lo abandonaría el tiempo que fuera necesario…


	2. La Partida

Ya era el día, el día en el que dejaría todo atrás y dejaría lugar a la nueva Lucy. Tomó su maleta y se roció con una poción que ocultaría su olor, en caso de que los Dragon Slayers intentaran rastrearla. Tomó una peluca morada que le llegaba hasta la cintura y salió a hablar con su casera sobre que se iría y podría alquilarle la habitación a alguien más. Le pagó lo que quedaba de atraso de su renta y se fue.

Fue a darle un último vistazo al gremio.-adiós.- un susurro inaudible salió de sus labios musitando esa única palabra, se fue rápidamente para no arrepentirse de algo que ella misma había decidido así. Sin haberse dado cuenta ya se encontraba en las afueras de Magnolia, sin duda volvería, no soportaría no volver a verlos para siempre. Su destino era un pequeño pueblo no muy conocido, tardaría 6 horas en tren pero decidió hacerlo caminando en lo que tardarí días y sin más tiempo que perder se encamino a aquel pueblo.

* * *

En la tarde en el gremio…

-Mira, has visto a Lucy-preguntó Gray.

-No, no ha venido en toda la mañana.

-Mejor iré a verla a su casa…-Se fue con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí.

En la entrada se encontró con Natsu que se veía algo preocupado.

-Oe _ice freak_, has visto a Lucy?

-A ti que te importa fueguito, después de todo Lisanna es tu novia, no?

-Y eso qué? Eso no evita el hecho de que sea mi amiga.

-Estás seguro que aún son amigos después de todo lo que le has hecho?-Dijo con indiferencia por el peli rosa.

-A que te refieres con "lo que le he hecho"?-Preguntó confundido.

-No te hagas como el que no sabe idiota, la has hecho llorar y alguna que otra cosa, si algún día tienes suerte tal vez llegue a perdonarte-Dicho esto se fue dejando a Natsu más confundido que antes.

-Espera! A dónde vas?

-A casa de Lucy

-Voy contigo!

-Como quieras.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa de las rubia sin saber con la sorpresa que se encontrarían.

* * *

Mientras en Lupinus…

-He estado caminando toda la mañana, descansaré un poco aquí, también entrenaré mi magia celestial.-Se dijo para sí la rubia.

Fue a un restaurante para poder comer, se alojó en un hotel cercano y fue a entrenar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ábrete, puerta del león, Loke!

-Lucy, dónde estamos?

-Luego te explico, ahora ayúdame a entrenar, si?

-Está bien.

Así comenzaron, Loke la atacaba procurando no hacerle mucho daño, la rubia hacía du mejor esfuerzo pudiendo abrir tan solo 2 puertas como solía hacerlo. Transcurrió así una batalla de unos 20 minutos hasta que el castaño puso más empeño en el último ataque al cual los 2 espíritus desaparecieron, dándole directamente a su dueña. Lucy no pudo contener un grito.

-Lucy! Estás bien?!-Gritaba preocupado el espíritu.

-S-si… co-continu-nue-mos es-esto-oy bi-bie-en.-Dijo entrecortadamente tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Lucy no te muevas, deberíamos volver…

-No! Ya no puedo seguir así, no puedo regresar si no logro dejar de ser una cargar para todos!-Le gritó mientras que empezaba a llorar.

-A que viene todo esto Lucy? Volvamos y me cuentas que es lo que ha pasado.

-Bien…-dijo por fin poniéndose de pie.

-Quieres que te lleve?

-No…

-Segura?

-Te dije que no!

Ok, ok… Por cierto, adonde te has quedado?

-En un hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

Comenzaron a caminar a ritmo lento, Lupinus no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña así que no debían caminar mucho. Cuando llegaron Lucy le pidió las llaves a la recepcionista y fueron a la habitación para empezar a discutir sobre lo sucedido anteriormente en el gremio, la rubia empezó a relatarle lo sucedido.

-Cómo que dejaste Fairy Tail?!

-Solo por un tiempo… hasta que pueda volverme más fuerte…

-Pero Lucy, tú ya eres fuerte.

-Pero no lo suficiente…

-Deberías volver, de seguro todos están preocupados por ti.

-Si no vas a apoyarme entonces no lo hagas y ya.

-Claro que lo haré, siempre lo haré pero por ahora deberás descansar, no debes sobre exigirte.

-Bueno, pero luego continuamos.

-Claro, me voy, regreso luego.-Dicho esto regresó al mundo de los espíritus estelares.

La rubia se dispuso a dormir para recuperar su poder mágico, se recostó en la cama y no tardó en caer en un profundo sueño. Luego de un rato apareció el espíritu para encontrarse con Lucy aún dormida.

-Debería despertarla?... Supongo que sí, después de todo se veía bastante ansiosa.

Loke despertó cuidadosamente a su dueña para comenzar con su dichoso entrenamiento.

Ehhh… Loke?-Dijo aun afectada por el sueño.

-Si-soltó una suave risa.- Ya comenzamos?

-Aye!-Dijo despertándose por completo de repente.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el lugar en el que previamente entrenaban.


	3. Malas Noticias

Gray y Natsu ya habían llegado a la casa de su rubia amiga, entraron por la ventana como solían hacerlo para por fin encontrarse con la habitación completamente vacía, entraron para revisar por completo la casa sin encontrar rastro de Lucy. Gray volvió a su habitación y fijó su mirada en el escritorio, vio un papel que al parecer era una carta. La leyó y se quedó en shock, como era posible que _"su"_ rubia se haya ido.

-Natsu!- Nótese su preocupación como para llamar al "fueguito" por su nombre.

-Que quieres?.-Dijo molesto por ni siquiera sentir el aroma de su amiga, el peli oscuro le entregó la carta la cual se negó a leer al principio, pero cedió por la insistencia de su amigo/rival.-Lucy…-susurró para sí mismo.-Qué esperamos?! Hay que ir a buscarla!.-Gritó desesperado.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiere que no hagamos y además dudo que quiera verte.-Dijo con cierto tono burlón.

-No me importa, debo encontrarla, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle.-Dijo ya un poco más calmado.

-Tsk, algo pudo haberle pasado desde hace ya semanas en las que tuvo que hacer misiones sola para pagar su renta, y todo por tu culpa.

-Mía?

-De quién más, la dejaste de lado, es que acaso Lucy era solo un reemplazo de Lisanna?

-No pero…

-Pero nada. Y aunque queramos flamita no podemos, Lucy decidió esto por sí misma, no tenemos ningún derecho a obligarla a volver. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Ambos deprimidos por la partida de su amiga van al gremio con la carta, todos debían saberlo o se preocuparían demás, más de lo que lo harían sabiendo que se había ido. Llegaron y le entregaron la carta al maestro para que se la leyera a todos y así lo hizo.

Levy lloraba por la pérdida de su amiga, su casi hermana, el resto del gremio se lamentaba, la rubia había pasado casi un año en el gremio y se había ganado el cariño de todos. Pero tenían el mismo pensamiento, nada podían hacer más que esperar. Una espera que sería casi eterna…

* * *

-Ábrete, puerta de la sirvienta, Virgo!.-Apareció la doncella de cabellos rosados, parecía que planeaban algo.- Ahora!.-De repente apareció un agujero debajo del león, el cual no pudo evitar caer.

-Ábrete, puerta el carnero, Aries!.- El espíritu vestido de lana tenía la misma mirada que Virgo, en definitiva era una estrategia de su dueña.- Ahora, Aries!

La peli rosa cubrió por completo el agujero hecho por la doncella, Loke parecía haber quedado atrapado dentro pero con un destello de Regulus deshizo toda le trampa diseñada por su dueña. Ella hizo desaparecer a Virgo lo más rápido que pudo y la reemplazo con Scorpio, quien disparó una de sus típicas tormentas de arena en respuesta del ataque del león, este parecía bastante agotado y se arrodillo en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, la maga estelar cayó rendida por completa en el suelo.

-Estas bien?-Preguntaba un poco entrecortado el león.

-Sí, estoy bien, descansemos un poco y continuamos.

-Ok, pero la próxima es la última, ya está empezando a anochecer.

-Vale.

Permanecieron en el suelo un rato hasta que pudieron volver a levantarse y continuar con el entrenamiento de la rubia. Estuvieron así hasta que una explosión de Regulus le dio directo a Lucy, estrellándola contraun árbol y termino inconsciente.

Loke la cargó para levarla al hotel y descansar. Llegó y pidió las llaves de la habitación, llevó a la rubia y la recostó en su cama. Hecho esto se fue al mundo de los espíritus estelares para recuperar su poder mágico.

* * *

-Natsu, pareces algo preocupado…-Dijo Happy revoloteando sobre la cabeza del Dragon Slayer.

-No será por Lucy, verdad?-Dijo Lisanna que parecía estar molestándose un poco.-No le habías prestado atención en semanas y lo haces ahora, no crees que es algo tarde? Además, pareciera que la razón por la cual se fue, fue para no volver a verte.

-Mientes, ella dijo que se volvería más fuerte.

-O eso es lo que quiere que creas.

En la cabeza del peli rosa entraban y salían un montón de pensamientos, sería verdad lo que le decía su novia? En verdad Lucy no volvería? Y si lo hacía, aún serían amigos? Estaba preocupado, no había pensado en Lucy desde que llegó su amiga de la infancia, no se dio cuenta de que la había dejado por completo de lado. Él fue el que le dijo que siempre serían amigos y él traicionó sus propias palabras, además de haber traicionado a su mejor amiga.

Se sentía culpable por la partida de su amiga, enserio era todo su culpa? Pero fuera cierto o no nada cambiaba, no encontraba ni un rastro de su olor y no podría rastrearla, solo podría esperar.

* * *

-Como llegué aquí?-Se preguntó a sí misma la maga celestial.

-Digamos que… el entrenamiento se salió de control.-Dijo Loke que acababa de aparecer.

-Ah, como sea, pero tengo una duda…

-Qué?

-Tú me ayudarás siempre con mi entrenamiento, verdad?

-Claro Lucy.

-Muchas gracias, Loke…-Abrazó a su espíritu y volvió a recostarse.-Dormiré un poco, si quieres puedes irte.

-Está bien, llámame si necesitas algo.-La rubia no oyó nada puesto que se había dormido.

**Loke POV**

Lucy no me respondió así que solo me fui, decidí pasarme por el gremio para ver cómo se encontraban todos. Llegué y tan solo había medio gremio, a media noche no hay mucha gente que digamos. Entré y todos me miraban como si hubiera cometido un homicidio o ago.

-Donde esta Lucy?- Preguntó Gray con su tono de siempre.

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Y por qué?

-Petición de Lucy.

-Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Solo me pasé, ni siquiera Lucy sabe que estoy aquí.

-Entonces por lo menos dime como se encuentra.

-Hace poco estaba inconsciente pero ahora está bien.

-Inconsciente?! Qué le pasó?!-Todos voltearon a verlo por su grito.

-Nada, solo me pasé con un ataque, esos es todo.

-Y que se supone que hacías atacándola?! Deberías de protegerla!

-Se llama entrenamiento Gray. Podrías por lo menos no ser tan obvio.

-Obvio con qué?

-Con que estás enamorado de Lucy.

-De que demonios me hablas!?.-De la nada apareció Happy como siempre.

-Te gusssssta…

-Cállate maldito gato.- Pareció molestarse y lo único que hizo fue salir del gremio, se veía gracioso, con tan solo hablar de Lucy ya se había sonrojado.

Volví a dar un vistazo a los que había en el gremio y ni Natsu ni Levy se encontraban ahí, me había salvado de tener que dar explicaciones, me fui al mundo de los espíritus estelares para por fin descansar.


	4. Reencuentro Fugaz

**Lucy POV**

Desperté y me sentía un poco adolorida pero de todos modos me levante me duche me vestí y salí para poder desayunar algo antes de irme, debía llegar a ese pueblo, presentía que allí de alguna forma estaría más segura y oculta de mis compañeros. Entré al comedor del hotel y pedí unos huevos revueltos con jamón y un vaso de jugo de naranja, todo estaba demasiado delicioso pero ya debía irme pero no sin antes caminar un poco por las calles de Lupinus en busca de algún objeto o algo que me llamara la atención y lo comprara. No vi nada así que me devolví al hotel, guardé mis cosas y al salir le entregué las llaves a la recepcionista, esta vez sí iría en tren y debería llegar hasta Alcalypha y desde allí debería caminar unas 5 horas. Dudo que alguien logre reconocerme allí puesto que no solían hacer muchas misiones en esta ciudad pero de todos modos debería ser cautelosa por si acaso alguien estuviera de misión por allí.

Ya estaba en el tren y para mi suerte no había nadie que fuera del gremio, empecé a mirar por la ventana y al poco rato partió el tren, con la vibración del motor del tren me golpee en la cabeza con el vidrio y me sobé en esa zona, me había dolido un poco. -_Me pregunto… estarán preocupados por mí? Y cuando vuelva… Como me recibirán?-_ Me puse a pensar hasta que fuera del tren algo llamó mi atención, afuera estaban caminando Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle, en un momento Natsu giró su cabeza tal vez solo por curiosidad pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al parecer me había visto.

**Natsu POV**

Ya estaba agotado, ese gremio oscuro no era tan débil como pensé que sería, estaba aburrido y oí que un tren pasaba por nuestro lado y con tan solo pensarlo me dieron ganas de vomitar pero de todos modos miré y me quedé sin palabras con lo que veía aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera real ya que pasó muy rápido pero, me pareció ver a Lucy.

-Lucy!-Grité por impulso a lo que todos me miraron.

-Tsk, Que te pasa flamita?

-En ese tren… iba Lucy…-Casi ni podía hablar por la sorpresa.

-Cómo?!-Exclamó Erza.-Hacia dónde va ese tren?!

-No tengo la menor idea.-Ya había salido un poco del estado de shock en el que me encontraba.

-Si se dirige a esa dirección entonces podría ser que esté camino a Fressia o a Alcalypha.-Dijo con su aire de sabionda Charle.

-No hay tiempo que perder debemos ir hacia allá! Pero hacia dónde?-Dijo ese maldito idiota de hielo, desde cuando que estaba tan al pendiente de Lucy? Eso me molestaba un poco yo quería a Lucy solo para mí.

-Gray-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san…-Nos llamó Wendy a lo cual la miramos.-…Pero Lucy-san dijo que no debíamos buscarla, ella quería que la esperáramos…

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Erza.- No podemos hacer nada…

-Pero por lo menos podríamos hablar con ella!-Por alguna razón el _ice freak_ y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, tsk como odié eso.

-Tú que tienes que hablar con mi Lucy- Le dije con un aura negra rodeándome y él estaba en las mismas.

-Como que **tú** Lucy?- Dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra.- Tu novia es Lisanna y no tienes nada que ver con **mi** Lucy.- También hizo énfasis en aquella palabra lo cual me irritó más.

-Cuando pasó a ser tuya hielito? Entre ustedes no hay nada.

-Y tampoco lo hay entre ella y tú, y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior.-Dijo con sorna, Demonios! el me sacaba de mis casillas.- Pasó a ser de mi propiedad cuando la abandonaste, y cuando vuelva me aseguraré de que se aleje de ti.-Eso ya me hizo enojar más de la cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces salté sobre él para empezar una de nuestras cuantas riñas que tenían un aspecto un tanto infantil.

-Basta ustedes dos!-Nos gritó Erza bastante enojada.- Lucy no es de ninguno de ustedes dos! Ya terminen con este triángulo amoroso!.- Me miró a mí para sermonearme un poco.- Natsu, tú tienes a Lisanna, no puedes dejarla así nada más!- Luego desvió su mirada hacia el _ice freak_.- Y con respecto a ti, Lucy tampoco es tuya, que dirá Juvia cuando se entere!?

-Yo y Juvia no tenemos nada, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, es **mi** vida.

Erza nos soltó a ambos arrojándonos al suelo y ella continuó caminando de una manera imperativa seguida por una muy asustada Wendy, un Happy nervioso y una Charle sin expresiones.

**Fin POV**

_-Si Juvia llegara a enterarse transformaría este triángulo en una especie de rombo.-_ Pensaba divertida Erza, esas situaciones le causaban cierta gracia.

-Tsk, como sea pero flamita, para el regreso de Lucy ella y yo seremos pareja así que mejor vete olvidando de ella.- Se puso de pie y siguió a Erza a una distancia prudente.

-Sueñas hielito.-Susurró el Dragon Slayer para sí mismo, y luego hizo lo mismo hecho por su amigo/rival, solo que iba más atrás que todos los demás, aunque fuera raro solo quería pensar un poco y aclarar algunas cosas.

_-Qué es lo que yo siento por Lucy? Desde cuando me empecé a interesar de esa manera en ella? Será verdad que ella para mí era solo un reemplazo de Lisanna? No, no es así, creo que yo… me enamoré de Lucy… Pero y si en verdad se fue para no volver a verme? No creo que ella fuera capaz de eso, es tan dulce… Pero y si esta vez fue capaz?-_ Mientras pensaba se detuvo involuntariamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.-_Solo espero que por lo menos quedemos como amigos, así sería feliz a medias… aunque lo daría todo por su felicidad._

-Hey Natsu, apresúrate o te dejamos.-Gritó Erza extrañada por el silencio que había.

-Ya voy!-Todos continuaron caminando en dirección a Magnolia, debían descansar después de la batalla con ese gremio oscuro.


	5. Que Siento Por Tí?

Lucy al ver aquello no quedó mejor que el Dragon Slayer, no podía creer que había podido volver a ver a Natsu, solo que esta vez no era lo mismo, ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos por ese chico de cabellos rosados. Ahora que se había hecho el novio de Lisanna nada podría volver a ser igual, como lo sería luego de que su supuesto mejor amigo la hubiera abandonado de tal manera de que llegó a pensar que tan solo era un reemplazo de la chica de cabellos plateados que él tanto adoraba, ella no importaba, tal vez nunca importó en realidad… Pero por lo menos pudo conseguir la amistad del peli rosa, eso lo hacía feliz de alguna manera, el poder estar junto a él… aunque no fuera de la manera que ella quisiera la hacía feliz._-Natsu… si en verdad alguna vez llegaste a sentir algo por mi… será mejor que lo olvides….-_ Inesperadamente una pequeña lágrima proveniente de su ojo derecho cayó, pareciera ser que aquella lágrima fueran los sentimientos que alguna vez existieron por su antes amado peli rosa.

Continuaba el tren a tan solo unas horas de llegar a Acalypha y la chica rubia solo se quedó allí mirando el exterior por la ventana, en ese momento el tiempo pasaba lo más lento posible. El tren llegó a la estación y Lucy bajó lo más rápido que pudo ya que había bastante gente y era incómodo y por suerte estaba ligera de equipaje. Caminó hasta llegar a Love&Lucky, de cierta manera le alegraba poder recordar en donde trabajaron su padre y su madre, el lugar que le había dado su nombre. Iba caminando hacia el lado oeste de la ciudad, era hora de comer pero con lo sucedido ya no tenía apetito, caminó hasta llegar a un bosque que estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad y se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar. _–Mi meta para todo esto será… Poder abrir 3 puertas, aprender la magia de re-equipar y la magia de hielo… hielo… Por qué de repente extraño tanto a Gray?... Tal vez deba enviarle una carta…-_ Se puso de pie para poder continuar con su viaje, debía llegar el mismo día así que llegaría por la noche y si no se daba prisa tal vez no lo lograse, tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección de antes._- Claro, al llegar le escribiré una carta, pero será mejor que le diga que mantenga en secreto todo sobre mi._

* * *

-Qué te pasa Natsu? No has dicho palabra alguna desde que volviste, eso no es común en ti, qué pasó?-Le decía un poco preocupada la menor de los Strauss a su novio de cabellos rosados.

-Cuando volvíamos… pasó un tren y… allí estaba… Lucy…

-Lucy?! Y hacia donde se supone que iba?

-No lo sabemos muy bien ya que es posible que se dirija a Fressia o a Acalypha…

-Deberíamos empezar a buscarla no crees, deberíamos dividirnos y empezar a buscar en ambas ciudades.

-No podemos…

-Por qué no? Si sabemos hacia donde podría dirigirse podemos ir a buscarla.

-Ella… Quiere que la esperemos…

-Bien…

-Lisanna…

-Si?

-Desde cuando que te preocupa Lucy? Pensé que te molestaba que la extrañara…

-Claro que no, por el contrario, todos estamos iguales Natsu. Lo que me molestó fue que te hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta de lo que le habías hecho, ni ella ni nadie se merece lo que le hiciste y por alguna razón me siento un poco culpable por eso.

-No me había dado cuenta… cuando llegaste me alegré tanto que supongo que me olvidé de ella…

-Y peor, tal vez ahora piense que en este tiempo solo haya sido un reemplazo en mi ausencia…

-Puede ser...

-Vamos, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, yo iré a Fressia y tú a Acalypha mañana.

-Claro.-Ambos se fueron del gremio decididos a empacar para el viaje del día siguiente.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Ya había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad y empecé a caminar, llegaría por la noche así que mejor me daba prisa. Lo único que podía divisar en todo el camino eran árboles y plantas, no había rastro de civilización alguna, pude mi vista fija en el frente y seguí.

**Fin POV**

La rubia continuaba caminando y sin que ella lo notara en un momento a otro un destello dorado estaba detrás de ella y junto con él, el líder de las puertas del zodiaco.

-Hola Lucy!-Dijo animado sin importarle que ella no se percatara de su presencia.

-Loke?! Me asustaste! No puedes dejar de aparecer cuando se te da la gana?

-Lo siento… Pero, hacia dónde vas ahora?

-A un pueblo que está como a unas 2 horas de aquí

-Entonces te acompaño

-Hai.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio de una media hora hasta que el león lo rompió.

-No vas a ponerte en contacto con ninguno del gremio?

-Pensé que al llegar le enviaría una carta a Gray.-Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en su rostro.

-Y…

-Y?

-Qué sientes tú por Gray?

-…

-Lucy?-Parecía haber quedado en coma, ya ni se movía ni hablaba. En un momento volvió en sí para responderle a su espíritu con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

-D-de q-que ha-hablas! Solo s-somos a-amigos!

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario…-Continuó caminando, por dentro de alguna manera de moría de risa, pero por otro estaba un poco feliz por las probabilidades de su amigo de ser novio de su dueña.

_-Estúpido Loke…-_Pensaba la rubia caminando detrás de su espíritu, sabía que algo se traía entre manos o de otra manera no le hubiera preguntado aquello pero simplemente le restó importancia, de una manera u otra lo descubriría tarde o temprano.


	6. Acalypha o Fressia?

Perdón a todos u.u se que me tardé demasiado pero es que no tengo inspiración, esto lo escribí a duras penas. Y además estoy en un viaje por lo cual no tengo mucho acceso a internet xD. Espero les guste esto, y si no tan solo háganme lo saber. No se si ya se habrán dado cuenta pero... eso de poner títulos no es lo mío. Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

Lisanna y Natsu se despedían en la estación de trenes, ambos subieron a su tren correspondiente para empezar su búsqueda. Ambos trenes ya estaban en marcha y dentro de uno se podía apreciar claramente a un chico de cabellos rosados casi sin vida._-Me pregunto si Natsu estará bien… Debe estarlo o no podrá bajar del tren a tiempo.-_ Pensaba la albina mirando por la ventana a su novio y este ni siquiera se percató de las típicas miradas de burla y pena que usualmente recibía.

* * *

-Qué hora es?- Se preguntó a sí misma la maga celestial bostezando.- Emmm, las… 8:00 A.M… Debería prepararme para salir.-Se levantó de a cama caminando hacia el baño.- Cierto! Iba a escribirle una carta a Gray!.- Cambió su rumbo hacia su maleta en donde estaban sus cosas y sacó un lápiz y papel.

_Gray:_

_Ha pasado ya casi una semana desde que me fui, perdón si se han estado preocupando aunque lo dudo. Quería escribirte ya que tú siempre has sido un buen amigo, siempre estuviste conmigo cuando lo necesité, gracias… Pero ahora debo esforzarme en ser mejor en todo aspecto, tal vez me tarde pero no dudes en que no regresaré. Te he extrañado un poco en este tiempo, nuestras conversaciones y eso. Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, estoy en un pueblo al oeste de Acalypha, avísame cuando vengas para esperarte en la entrada del pueblo. Adiós y cuídate._

_P.D: Por cierto, no le digas al gremio nada sobre mí, onegai._

_Lucy._

-Listo, me daré una ducha y saldré.- Tomó su ropa y su toalla y entró al baño.

* * *

_Estación de Acalypha_

-Ya se… detuvo…-Decía el Dragon Slayer de fuego aún mareado.- Se detuvo!.- Grito riendo en victoria.- Debería bajar rápido antes de que parta de nuevo a Magnolia.- Corrió lo más que pudo y las puertas se cerraron justo detrás de él, "_Lo sabía…"_

**Natsu POV**

Iba caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad para poder empezar a buscar, sentía un poco el aroma de Lucy pero era bastante débil, de seguro ya no estaba en la ciudad pero si seguía el olor de seguro podría tratar de seguir su rastro._- Lisanna ya debe haber llegado a Fressia, solo espero que esté bien._

Continué caminando pero sin darme cuenta ya me había perdido, como demonios fue eso posible?! Estaba siguiendo el aroma de Lucy y de repente… la verdad no tengo idea de que fue lo que pasó, simplemente me perdí. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé._- Sin el aroma de Lucy ya no puedo hacer nada más…-_ Caminé de vuelta a la estación de trenes para regresar a Magnolia.

**Fin POV**

-_Donde podrá estar Lucy?...- _La albina volaba por la ciudad, tratando de buscar el rastro de la rubia, pero al igual que el peli rosado no encontró nada._ - Ya no puedo hacer nada más, he buscado por toda la ciudad y no hay ni rastro de ella. Volveré a Magnolia, espero que Natsu haya podido encontrar algo…-_ Comenzó a volar en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Lisanna estaba sentada al lado de la ventana del tren observando el paisaje, lo miraba con tristeza.-_ Y si Natsu tampoco encontró nada, que haremos? No podemos seguir buscando sin rumbo…_

El tren ya había llegado a la estación de Magnolia y Lisanna se salió el tren para ir a buscar a su novio, de seguro no tardaba en llegar y más seguro aún, debería sacarlo ella ya que como siempre debería estar mareado o más bien dicho aturdido. La chica esperaba el tren de Acalypha con mucha paciencia ya que debería estar mentalmente preparada para cuando Natsu llegara y ambos se informaran sobre los descubrimientos de su búsqueda.

**Lisanna POV**

_-Ahí está el tren de Natsu, tengo que ir a sacarlo. A decir verdad sonó bastante raro.- _Fui lo más rápido que pude antes de que se cerraran las puertas del tren, Cómo es que cada vez que Natsu está en un tren pasa eso? Ni la menor idea de por qué pasa eso. Después de batallar un poco pude sacarlo y caminamos, o al menos yo sí, en dirección al gremio. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa y Mira-nee nos llevó algo de comer.

-Lisanna… Pudiste encontrar algo?- Me preguntó Natsu pero en su voz podía notarse algo como… no sé qué era pero…

-No encontré nada, Y tú?

-En Acalypha estaba el olor de Lucy, era débil pero lo pude notar…

-Y…?

- Lo seguí y luego desapareció…

- Pero cómo pasó eso?

-No lo sé, de repente me perdí…

- Ya veo… Tenías razón…

-Ah?

-Sobre lo que dijiste…

-…

-Ya sabes, eso de que debemos esperar a Lucy…

- Ah... Si pero si lo miras de otra manera es bueno, no?

-Por qué?

-Cuando llegue será más poderosa que ahora, no?

-Pues sí.

-Eso sería una potencia para el gremio.

-Sí.

-La esperaremos, todos nosotros. Sin importar el tiempo que pase definitivamente la esperaremos. Nada sería igual sin ella.

-Sí, ella cambió al gremio.- No pude evitar reírme.

-Qué?

-Es que todos te consideran el más idiota, nunca pesé oírte hablar así.

- Tsk, como sea, nos vamos?

-Claro.

**Fin POV**

-Natsu… tengo hambre…- Happy voló hasta caer sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

-Dime una frase diferente algún día, vamos a casa.

-Aye!

Los tres se fueron y esa tarde, el gremio estuvo tranquilo, mucho como para decir que era Fairy Tail, en verdad la partida de Lucy había afectado las cosas. Poco a poco la gente se iba yendo y al caer a noche Gray se levantó de la mesa en la que estuvo por horas y salió.

Cuando llegó a su casa antes de entrar notó algo que estaba en la puerta, lo saco y vio que era una carta y sin saber quién la había enviado la tomó y al entrar se sentó en un sillón de la sala.

-Quién demonios me pudo haber enviado esto?- Volteó el sobre y vio lo que tenía escrito, leyó que era de Lucy y se olvidó de respirar. La abrió y la leyó.- Si no mal recuerdo, había una misión en Acalypha, podría tomarla para cubrir mi ausencia.

Sin más que hacer se levantó y se fue a su habitación, el día había sido lento y aburrido pero de alguna manera había sido bastante pesado.

* * *

-Fue un buen entrenamiento no crees?- la rubia se estiraba mientras caminaba junto con su espíritu al hotel.

-Hoy estuviste más animada, pasó algo de lo que yo no me enteré?

-Mmmm… nada.

-Segura?

-Sí.

En serio?

-Ya te dije que sí! Dios, como molestas.

-Ok, ok…- Se puso a pensar un momento y llegó a una conclusión.- Ahh! Ya se qué es!

-Qué es qué?

-Por qué estás tan contenta.- Su voz empezó a tornarse burlona.

-Eh?

-Es por lo de Gray, no? Hoy enviaste la carta…

-Cállate…

-Qué le escribiste?

-Nada que te importe.- Le sacó la lengua lo más infantilmente que pudo.

-No importa… después de todo me enteraré, aunque ya tengo algo en mente.

-Baka…

Ambos siguieron caminando, Loke acompañaría a Lucy hasta el hotel y luego se iría, aunque por qué no. Se pasaría por la casa del peli oscuro antes.


	7. Aviso

Hola a todos los lectores de FanFiction, les traigo buenas y malas noticias con respecto a este fanfic.

Las malas son que no tengo ideas para continuar el fanfic, se me secaron las ideas.

Las buenas son que haré una especie de "concurso", me dejan algunas ideas de como les gustaría que continuara el fic y la o las ideas que más me gustan serán elegidas como el séptimo capitulo :D . Pero por favor que sean coherentes con el trama de la historia, sin mencionar que tenga algo que ver con el sexto capitulo ya que debe ser la continuación (¡No me digas!).

Espero les guste mi propuesta, es que aveces tengo unas ganas tremendas de continuar a mi manera fanfics ajenos pero no puedo u.u, Me imagino que a más de alguno le ha pasado lo mismo, ¿no?

P.D: Recuerden que es un GrayLu, si por alguna razón prefieres el NaLu o el GrUvia entre otros no trates de cambiar este fanfic onegai :D, aunque solo digo, están en su derecho de comentar lo que deseen. Pero onegai, no traten de cambiar lo GrayLu del fic.

Esto es todo, espero me lleguen varios reviews con buenas ideas, hasta el próximo capitulo, Bye-bee ;)


End file.
